


Jushtin Butterfly Prompts

by Alpha_boss233



Series: Jushtin Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: This is not a full story, yet, this is a prompt page. If anyone would like to submit a prompt, see inside for detail.I am working on a VERY long Jushtin fanfic (about as long as Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malloy) that will be posted as soon as it’s finished.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey so, here’s the deal. I’ve noticed that there are only 6 ao3 fanfics posted for Jushtin Butterfly and that’s not okay. 

As a big Jushtin and fanfic reader I really want their to be more fics. 

So, if you want something done you go to do it yourself. 

If anyone has any requests for fanfiction please comment down below!

(Also, if you want you can request a prompt on my Tumblr: fanjunknstuff)


	2. PLEASE READ

PLEASE READ THIS:

OKAY, So here's the deal,  
I have been doing extensive research about Jushtin so that I can try to make him into the best character I can for the next long-chapter book story I've been working on.   
BUT HERES THE THING  
I wanted someone to ship him with because, that's kind've my thing, but I couldn't find a Canon character and when I can't find a Canon character I just flip to the first page where he's found interacting with a person he doesn't totally hate.   
SO I SHIPPED HIM WITH SAZMO

And then, ladies and gentlemen, I found out he was MARRIED!

So here's what I need you to do: would you rather me keep the fanfiction Sazmo/Jushtin OR ship him with his actual wife?

That's right, you get to decide! Comment below which one you like better and that's what I'll do!   
Think you and goodnight!


	3. Thank You!

First off I just want to say “thank you” to everyone on both Tumblr and Ao3 who participated in helping me decide a ship for Jushtin. 

I have come to my decision and it’s Jushtin and Sazmo!

So before I get attacked let me explain why:

So 1. I am naturally better at M/M ships, don’t ask me why I’m just like that, and I want to give y’all the best reading experience possible. 

2\. I already wrote in Sazmo and I really like how I wrote it. I don’t know their kinda cute in this fic and I hope some of y’all who weren’t all for it grow to like it somewhat 

3\. THE SHIP DOESNT MATTER  
-Let me explain 3 for a sec: so basically anyone who hasn’t read ESDM doesn’t know this but I have a bad habit of going in there and messing around with ships. What does that mean? Most of my stories don’t end happy. Therefore to get the best story for Jushtin, I didn’t really focus on a ship, it was mainly a thing to make the whole thing more angsty (and add a little romance for more heartbreak lovers)

4\. I really debated over this because I wanted to make everyone happy, but then I got a bright idea. Just because I couldn’t make everyone happy with this fic doesn’t mean I can’t try in the next one!

So yeah, I plan on keeping the story as is. BUT I also plan on releasing a Recluza and Jushtin story so keep your eyes out for that. 

Once again, I want to give huge thanks to everyone who let their opinions be known! You guys really do get me pumped up to write!

Keep on the look out for the story releasing in the next week and remember prompts are still open!


	4. Prompts Paused

Hey guys! So I’m just letting everyone know that Prompts are paused!

This just means that for the next 3-10 days I will not be taking any requests while I work on the first 5 prompts submitted. 

These are:  
1\. Reader/Jushtin  
2\. Jushtin being introduced to Festivia  
3\. Jushtin raising Eclipsa  
4\. The nine months of Skywynne’s Pregnancy  
5\. Jushtin/Hekapoo

Once prompts resume I’ll put a notification up and then take another 5 prompts. 

(NOTE: You can submit prompts but they will note be evaluated until prompt's are being regulated again)

I am also very excited to announce that the fanfiction I’ve been working on is done and ready to upload tomorrow!

The fanfiction ‘Ways of a Queen’ will highlight important moments in Jushtin’s life. I know I promised it would be very long but, I decided on something else. 

It is not very long, over 14,000 words and 7 chapters, but it is not going to go as in-depth to the stories as Jushtin’s life. 

The reason I didn’t want moments to go too in-deph is because I feel like if I covered all the bases now, there would be no reason for fanfictions later.

'Ways of a Queen' will be uploaded as soon as possible and a link will be posted above. 

So that's all the news I have for y'all, until next time. 

Good morning, good evening, and goodnight!


	5. Prompts are OPEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt Requests link: https://fanjunknstuff.tumblr.com/post/185931751561/hey-there-guess-what-im-doing-thats-right

Hey there! Guess what I'm doing....?

That's right, My Jushtin Prompts are back open and ready for action! Anything y’all can think of (except for sex scenes, rape/non-con, and graphic violence) will be written down on my list and written anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. 

I will also do co-authorships for those of you who have the idea, want to write it down, but just can't seem to get it down onto a story. 

I will let y’all know when prompt’s will be closed again, till then....

Have a fabulous day, evening, and night!


	6. Prompt’s Closed

Hey Y’all!

So I’m finally back from camp and have all the prompts written down on the list! There is a total of nine prompts!

This is going to be a very short update but I want to let y’all know that prompt’s are CLOSED!

Your prompt request will probably show up in a few weeks, I am hoping to publish the Queen AU story some time very soon!

That’s all I have for now.

Till next time, have a fantastic morning, evening, and night!


End file.
